Along with the growth in the living standard of residents, the number of tourists is constantly increased, the food consumption idea and mode are changing quietly, and many families try to liberate from kitchens so as to reduce the pollution of lampblack and alleviate the load of housework. With the characteristics of convenience, sanitation and easy storage, canned food is applicable for the daily requirement of people, and is welcomed by the people increasingly. However, the storage problem of canned food is involved if the canned foot is not eaten up in one time after being opened, the canned food is easy to get bad after being opened for long time, and if a person forgets the opening date, the health problem is easily caused after the bad canned food is eaten.